Ragamuffin
by EmoPirateLuv
Summary: "I come t' expect the unexpected, at lest I thought I did. From going t' different dimensions, fightin' off alien invasions, you'd think a turtle like me had seen and done it all. There were things I never thought I would ever do, yet here in my arms she was with her toothless smile and innocent eyes." (Post-Turtles Forever 2K3: verse)
1. Chapter 1

Ragamuffin

Summary "I come t' expect the unexpected, at lest I thought I did. From going to different dimensions, fighting off alien invasions, you'd think a turtle like me had seen and done it all. There were things I never thought I would ever do, yet here in my arms she was with her toothless smile and innocent eyes." (Post-Turtles Forever 2K3: verse)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, only my shirt with the '87 turtles on it.

* * *

><p>"Leo, how much longer, we're freezing our tails off out here." Mikey whined jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. "It's been six months Leo, I'm sure everything is back to normal or on its way there. Come on bro, we're cold blooded."<p>

There was the distinct sigh of Leonardo giving in to his littlest brother's pestering to return home. "Fine we can go now, I just wanted… to make sure things, were returning like they had been. How about a race to get the blood pumping," Leo was met with two agreeing voices, "Raph?"

"Not that I wouldn't mind kick yer shells, promised Case I'd help 'im set up the crib. That is if the bonehead hasn't smashed it t' smithereens." That got chuckle out of everyone, "Don't wait up fer me. City's been quiet; think I can make it home in one piece." Leo frowned, but nodded Raphael took of in the opposite direction from home.

It didn't take long to get to the Second Time Around antique shop, Raph sighed when he heard Casey swear. Slipping in the living room window and shutting it behind him, "Damnit, what does that even mean? Notches A and B goes inta slots C and D and then place the E screws ta fasten, why the hell do the screws have letters too?" Raph chuckled when he got to the room that Casey was in, the six two vigilante was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by wooden slats and other things. "Yo Raph, maybe you can make sense of this gibberish?"

The red banded turtle took the instructions from the man, Casey was right the written instructions were nothing but a jumble of letters and numbers. "Well shit, I guess we'll just have t' try a different way." After much trial and error the crib was set up without any broken pieces, "Don't think we did a bad job, huh Casey?"

"Nope, ya want a beer Raph?"

"Gotta pass on that Case, need t' get back t' the lair. Told Leo not t' wait up, but fearless seems t' be on the warpath lately. Ya know the 'quite before the storm' shit, so be seein' ya Casey."

With that Raphael started to the window when he heard April say, "Raph, wait." The turtle turned to see his friend thick with her pregnancy.

"S'rry April didn't mean to wake ya," he meekly replied rubbing the back of his head. She smiled at him, "Ya want me t' make ya some tea or somethin'?"

"No, thanks for the offer though, I was just going to ask you to take some small things back to the lair with you." Raphael nodded, April handed him a duffle bag around the same size as Donnie's 'bag of tricks' as Mikey called it. "Just some formula, a bottle or two, and diapers," Raph slung the bag over his one shoulder.

Turning back to the redhead to say his good-byes, he looked down. 'Why did she insist on making them do this, it was awkward.' Raphael swallowed his pride knelt down and said his good-byes to the bump that house the unborn child then to its mother. Crossing the room he opened the window and slipped up the fire escape, drawing in an icy breath he headed toward home.

* * *

><p>She was panting, with each breath it felt like ice was forming in her lungs. "Get that woman! She mustn't escape with the package!" A man's voice yelled as there was the pounding of heavy booted foot steps. The woman started to run faster, the 'package' was cradled against her breasts. Turning a corner she press herself into the shadows, how she wished her old friends could conceal her in their darkness. "She can not be far, search everywhere!" the voice demanded.<p>

Her breathing was ragged and weak, death was following her as well. Bring up her hand she rubbed the package, she could not die yet, not till it was safe. The roof tops, less light in this pitch black winter night she could escape. Swiftly climbing the rusty fire escape she sat on top of the snow capped building. Again iced air filled her lungs, she groaned in pain 'just a little nap then I'll make sure it is safe.' "Sir she is not in the alley," another male voice said.

"Get the helicopters going, the woman and the package must be intercepted" Her eyes snapped open, 'not helicopters' slowly she dragged herself under a ventilation unit. Why had she 'volunteered' for the experiment, money, man she had been so greedy and desperate. Now look at her dying, most likely to freeze to death before the injury killed her. The package she couldn't let those men, no monsters, have it. It was part of her, innocent of her idiotic choices.

* * *

><p>Raphael growled at the bag he was carrying, the formula cans were banging together the soft but prominent clinking noise was grating on his nerves. He stopped, there were sounds of people ransacking the alleyway 'great the shit storm would have t' come when I'ma alone, an' no one is waiting fer me.'<p>

"Commander the fire escape," a man said. Raph darted to the stair exit Sais in hand, he sniffed the air and listened. No one was coming up the fire escape, and the air it had a strange scent to it. It smelled like warm milk, the scent was strongest over by the large cooling units. 'What is over there,' slowly and as quietly as the duffle bag would let him be. The turtle crouched down to see a girl, around twenty with a strange bundle over her chest.

"Lady ya can't sleep here, you'll freeze t' death." The girl didn't flinch, was she already dead? Raph really didn't want to touch her and have her scream, drawing the attention of the men in the ally. "Hey lady wake up," he said lowly and gently prodding her with the butt end of his sai. Her eyes slowly opened, hands covering the bundle as if to protect it.

"You're not one of them," she wheezed. Raph flinched at her voice, either she was a heavy chain smoker from like age two or was very sick. "Take it, keep it away from them. They'll hurt it, the monsters in the ally will kill it." The bundle had a knot on one side to make it like a sling, her hand numbly undid the knot. Rolling up the excess cloth around the bundle, she gave it to the red masked turtle. "Please keep it safe, it is the only good thing I gave to the world."

Raph's eyes went wide, the smell of milk, the bundle. Instantly placing the roundest and heaviest part in the nook of his elbow, he pulled down the swaddling to see a very tiny and pale chubby cheeked baby. Shit how was he going to explain this.

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah I know they're a dime a dozen, but I love the idea of Raph being the first 'father' of his brothers. I have no plans of ever introducing a love interest (I suck, suck, and suck at romance) for Raph or just 'mother' for the baby, the amount of single fathers is a reason I love TMNT so much. I mean, Splinter raising not one or two but four BABY turtle boys when he was just a rat.<p>

Any who please review, I love to see them. Hopefully it will not be to long before the next chapter, that one should have reactions to Raph's new house guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Thank you to marinakay lebaron for the first review, the follow, and favorite also to furdonkadonk for the follow.

* * *

><p>No, oh shell no, this lady was not dumping her baby on him! "What no, lady I can't." Raph promptly argued trying to hand the baby back. But she had already slumped deeper in the snow, she was giving in to hyperthermia. <em>Clang<em>, the fire escape Raph tensed up and moved behind the far side of the cooling unit.

Damnit how was he to fight with a baby in his arms, the hot headed turtle growled, he wasn't. He hated running from a fight but he wasn't going to risk a baby just so he could have his ego. Gently squeezing the baby tight to his plastron, he jumped the next building. Ducking behind the roof exit, his eyes darted back to where he left the woman. No one was surrounding her, maybe she was delusional and the people in the alley were just trying to help her. Then someone came up the fire escape, "Sir, the package is no longer with the surrogate." There was a pause then, "yes Sir, of course Sir."

The surrogate, this baby wasn't fully hers, shell she was a kidnapper. Ok there was a police station on Sixth Street he could leave the baby there; they would get it to the right people or in a foster home. Yeah that's a good idea, nice and clean, looking back to the spot there were more people there. They were dressed in what looked like light weight body armor, was Bishop making clones again. No, that didn't match up; he used pod thingies to grow clones in, not women.

"Well let's bag her, and then we can continue to search for the package. It is an infant so she must have hid it around here somewhere fan out." Nope, these men were not the helping kind; they were even more cold than he was about the baby. Why were they calling it 'the package', he looked down at the infant. He couldn't see any thing that would suggest it was not a human, maybe it was unnaturally pale.

Sixth Street, the police station had to drop off the baby and get home. Raphael took off toward the station, reaching the Sixth Street sanction his stomach dropped. More of the body armor guys, could he not get a break? He gritted his teeth, he really wanted to get home lay in his hammock and get a few hours of sleep before training in the morning. Maybe, maybe the men would give up by tomorrow night, he was a ninja he could hide a baby for that long… Right?

* * *

><p>"Sir, the package is no longer with the surrogate." A voice said over a radio, there was a growl.<p>

"Find it! Get the local gangs to help you. They wouldn't want this thing to exist either. It could cut into their drug sales."

"Yes, sir of course sir," said the voice. Damn that girl, she had to grow attached to it didn't she.

* * *

><p>Raph gently place the baby down on top of the duffle bag, removing the manhole cover. Picking up the baby and bag he started his decent, explanations where running though his head. He was on his way home and he found it. 'Why didn't you just call the police or knock and leave on a door step? Why bring the baby with you Raphael?' Those two questions poke a hole in every excuse he could think of for the bundle in his arms.<p>

Making his way though the outer perimeter, soon he entered the darkened lair. He let out a sigh of relief, they had listened to him. Raph adjusted the baby in his arms, set down the bag and made his way to his room. Entering the alcove of a room, another problem arose where the shell was the baby going to stay? He huffed, slowly loosened the swaddling cloth, got in the hammock then laid the baby on its back on top of his plastron. It was going to be a long night; he hated sleeping on his shell.

* * *

><p>There was a new smell in the lair, not a bad smell just new and unknown. He sniffed again, new life was the only description he could think of, but how would a baby get into their home? His sons had returned earlier all but one. Raphael had a knack for attracting… oddities but an infant; he would have to see it with his own two eyes. Standing up, the rat sensei grabbed a candle and walked out in to the main room of the lair.<p>

His ears flicked there was a hiccupped breath as if something was trying to scream, the noise was originating from Raphael's room. Whiskers twitched, he would normally never enter his son's rooms unless invited as of late, but this was an unusual circumstance.

Padding silently into his second eldest's room, he saw it. A small scrap of a human fussing on his son's plastron, the old rat's eyes softened. He scooped up the child and softly caressed a cheek, the baby let out another hiccupped breath, then its expression soften and nuzzled against his paw. The infant had not soiled itself, perhaps it was hungry. Splinter swiftly left the room with the child in his arms, he frowned his sons had grown so quickly that first year he had no need for 'baby' things.

Miss O'Neil, no Mrs. Jones, was expecting her first child and she had mention she would bring things down to their home just incase. Raphael had gone there, perhaps April had sent them down with him? He smelled the air, he noticed the scent of the wedded couple's apartment. Opening the duffle bag, Splinter let out a breath of relief she had. Flicking on the small light in the kitchenette, the rat began to read the instructions on the can of formula.

* * *

><p>Something had changed, his eyes snapped open looking down at his plastron. The baby was gone, where the shell could it have gone? He looked over the sides of his hammock silently praying to every deity he thought of in those ten seconds that it was not lying dead on the floor. It wasn't so where was it, no one came into his room so it couldn't have been taken could it?<p>

Rolling out of the hammock he started to look around his room. Unless that baby was magic it couldn't have walked away, someone had to have taken it. The alarms hadn't gone off, who ever took it was in the lair already. Leo and Master Splinter were probably the only ones who would not give themselves away after seeing the baby. Raph let out a heavy sigh, well might as just face the problem head on.

Leaving the comfort of his room he could see Master Splinter in the kitchenette shaking something in his hand. The red banded turtle bit his bottom lip, he didn't know who would be worse in this situation, Leo or Master Splinter. "Why didn't you tell me we were going to have such a small guest my son?" That caught him off guard, Master Splinter didn't sound angry or even disappointed.

"I ah I…"

"An explanation can wait a little longer Raphael, however this little one needs to be feed." Master Splinter turned around, holding the baby in the crook of his elbow and a bottle in the other hand. Raph nodded his head, taking the baby back from the rat and the bottle he pulled out a chair with his foot. Sitting down, he gently rubbed the nipple of the bottle against the infant's lips. The mouth instantly opened and closed around the nipple, the baby was sucking greedily at it. The corners of Raph's mouth twitched into a small smile, then he frowned eyes hardening, there was no getting attached. This baby had to belong to someone and that someone wasn't him.

Master Splinter smiled at the image of his son holding and feeding the infant, of course Raphael would frown at the child. No it was more then that, he was trying to protect himself, hiding behind more then just a cloth mask that concealed his eyes. "I was coming back t' the lair, when I heard these men in the alley." Splinter eyes shot up to his son's face, and focused on what he was saying. "There was this lady and baby, she wasn't doin' t' good. She handed me the baby, and told me to keep it way from the guys in the alley, that they were goin' t' kill it. I was just goin' t' take it t' the police station and leave it there fer 'em t' figure out, but there were more men there. So I just brought it home with me."

Raphael looked up at Master Splinter whose face was unreadable; he couldn't tell if his sensei annoyed that he would do something so foolish. There was the loud suckling of the bottle being emptied, looking down at the infant. He took the bottle out of the mouth, there was a soft burp and a sigh as the baby snuggled into his plastron. "I was just gonna keep it here fer the night then take it to the police or somethin'. I couldn't leave it outside it's just too cold."

"There is no need to try to justify your compassion toward this infant Raphael. I am not angry that you brought the baby here for protection from the weather and those men." Master Splinter softly said, Raphael's eyes softened again. There was no reason to scold his son for doing the same thing he had done for him twenty years ago. "How will you tell your brothers?"

"Do they really have to know, it isn't like I'ma keepin' it. It's a baby, not a stray cat like Klunk was, and someone is bound to know the lady and will want the baby back."

"Perhaps my son, however I do not think it is wise for the baby to sleep on your chest in that hammock you call a bed." With that Splinter walked over to the large crate that Mikey kept his comic books in. Pulling out the issues and piled them next to the crate, "I am sure it will be more comfortable for the two of you if the baby sleeps in here."

Raphael gave a genuine smile of relief; he wouldn't be force to just sleep on his shell. Giving the baby back to Splinter, he picked up the crate and took it to his room. Folding up a thin blanket he had and placing it on the bottom. Laying the baby in the bottom, it wiggled then huffed a breath passed thought its pale lips. "Thank you fer understanding Master Splinter," Raph whispered.

"I would not be a very good father if I did not practice understanding, would I Raphael?"

"I guess not, good night father."

* * *

><p>Ok it is only Master Splinter's reaction, I think the only reason that he isn't mad or disappointed is because it is an infant. There is no way an infant could tell their secret, also it's a baby who does love a baby. The others reactions will come up soon, Please review critiques are welcome.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not know any form of rights to the TMNT franchise they are held by Nickelodeon.

* * *

><p>There was a creaking of a bed, the meow of a cat being disturbed from his sleep. "Morin' Klunk, oh I know you hate being woken up this early." A happy voice chirped then a popping of joints, "Winter is so pretty looking but it isn't very nice to the mutant turtles that live in the sewers." Mikey walked out of his room and shivered a little upon entering the main room of the lair. Letting out a little yawn, then he frowned the small light over the kitchen was on. He was sure it had been off when he went to bed, 'Raph must have forgot to turn it off when he came home.'<p>

Striding over to the kitchenette, the orange banded turtle looked in the refrigerator. Bacon looked good, bacon with…Pancakes. Throwing the slabs of pork into the warming pan, pulling out the griddle he could hear the fat start to snap. 'Raph should be up soon, he loves bacon,' a groan emanated from Raph's room. 'Like clockwork,' Mikey chuckled then turned his attention back to the warming griddle. Spooning out the thin batter, he heard rustling behind him.

"Good Moring Mikey, do you know when Raph came home? Surprisingly I was out like a light," Leo asked tending to used tea leaves and pulling new ones out.

"No idea bro, but I heard him just a few seconds ago. Maybe Donnie knows?"

"Knows what now," a tired voice said behind both Mikey and Leo.

"Hey Don, just wondering if you knew when Raph came home," Leo said to the tired purple banded turtle.

"No clue, I was rebuilding east tunnels' security cameras they lost their audio input. Then I had to completely rewrite the whole system's codes to compensate for the west side. It was about two in the morning when I fell asleep, he was probably home before that but I didn't see him." Leo nodded at the bo wielding turtle, who was now walking over to the sink. Grabbing his mug and rising out the cold coffee that was now sludge on the bottom. Dumping out the water he saw it, 'a baby bottle, and its dirty. Why? It is too early for mysteries, maybe after a cup or two.'

* * *

><p>He could smell the bacon cooking, his eyes snapped open. He rolled out of his hammock, 'why is Mikey's comic box in my room, oh yeah the baby.' Looking in the old fruit crate, it was sound asleep. Raph gently rubbed his large finger on its cheek, the baby in turn nuzzled against him. 'Better let the ragamuffin sleep, it's gonna have a day filled with new people.'<p>

Leaving the comfort of his dim room to the lights of the lair, eyes squinting, he could see everyone was already up. "Mornin'," he was greeted with nods. Sitting down, Mike filled his spot with pancakes and strips of bacon.

"So, is the baby's crib in one piece or does April have to buy a new one?" Raph looked at Leo with a blank face then he remembered, Casey, the crib.

"No, but I think if I had been later she would've. She had me bring down some of the baby's things, I think she just wants to be ready for anythin'." Leo smirked then returned to his task, Raph's eyes shot over to Donnie who looked like he just got the answer to a plaguing question. Then another confused look reached the purple banded turtle's tired face. Digging into the flapjacks and bacon Mikey made, then let out a satisfied burp, "'cuse me."

Raphael got two disgusted looks and a shit eating smile from his youngest brother, "Thanks Raph, you want more?" Mikey asked offering another pile of pancake to the red banded turtle shook his head no, any more he wouldn't make it though training. The orange banded turtle just shrugged and dug into his own breakfast.

* * *

><p>Raph didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that Master Splinter called off morning training, he knew he was the cause of it. Well not him directly but the infant he had brought home, he had to get it out of the lair soon but first a shower.<p>

Mikey was thrilled that training was cancelled for the morning, now he could finish all his back issues in one sweep. Launching himself into his spot on the couch he reached over to grab the first issue. There was nothing there, panic filled the sea green turtle's eyes. Whipping his head over the side of the couch, he could see his comics were there but the fruit crate he kept them in was gone. Michelangelo let out an annoyed whine as he got up, "Hey Donnie have you seen my comics crate anywhere?"

"No, why," Donnie said picking up the remote.

"Cuz' it's missing, just the crate none of my comics."

"That's odd, you where the only one that old thing any way. Maybe Leo or Raph have seen it, of course Raph is in the shower so that's going to take a while but I'm sure if you hurry you could catch Leo before he checks on April and pick up the supplies that just came in."

Mikey frowned, why would anyone just take the stupid crate? The mystery intrigued him, now he just had to find his missing crate. Donnie said he didn't know where it was, he highly doubted Leo would know either. That left Raph, creeping up to the hot headed turtle's room an awful smell hit his nose. Oh man, if Klunk was using Raph's room as a litter box again his cat would be skinned alive.

Sneaking in, he heard hiccups looking in the direction of the hiccups he saw his crate. Curiosity overwhelmed the orange banded turtle, looking in the crate. His eyes widened with awe, a baby and an adorable one too. Then the smell hit his nose again full force, a baby with a soiled dipper. Covering his nose, great what was he going to do now? The baby had to be changed there was no getting around that, the stuff April gave them. Mikey smiled, sometimes he wondered if April was a clairvoyant.

Making his way to the duffle bag, he pulled out the dippers and wipes. This couldn't be too hard, he was a highly trained ninja also all the parenting magazines that April had made it sound easy. It was just going to be a little gross, swiftly making his way back to Raph's room. Un-swaddling the baby he could see the offending object, undoing the little sticker like fasteners. Who knew something so small could stink so bad, the skin over his beak wrinkled. Tears glistened at the infant's eyes, "It's ok baby girl, I am getting rid of this thing." Mikey whispered placing the fresh dipper on the baby. "That's a good girl, now isn't that better?" He said nuzzling her face, then there were foot steps.

Mikey turned around to see a very guilty looking Raph, "I was jus' gonna take it…"

"_Her_, you were just going to take her."

"What?"

"The baby is a girl, and where are you taking her?"

"I was goin' to take _her_ to the police so they can figure it out."

"Why, she is adorable can't we keep her?" One look at Raph's face gave Mikey the answer to his question, no. The youngest turtle let out a sigh, and handed the baby to his second eldest brother. "But she is a stinky little thing, you're changing her next time." Mikey held in a loud laugh seeing the emerald turtle visibly pale. He felt so tempted to throw the dirty dipper at his brother, but he just strode over to the garbage and made a show of tossing it in the can.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news! It seems the there is a baby hunt out there and all the street gangs want in on this action. All over Manhattan Island and the miles surrounding it, hospital maternity wards and orphanages where broken into by the Purple Dragons, Mob and Mafia. All looking for what seems to be the same baby, an albino the reasons for the gangs wanting the baby are still unknown. More information as it comes in," the TV blared.

"Well, I guess the storm has hit now," Mikey and Raph heard Leo say. Raph and Mikey looked down at the baby, gently removed the skullcap the girl wore. There was a crown of thin white hair, and then her eyes opened reviling the ruby red orbs. This was the baby that every scum-bag was looking for.

"Well aren't you just a regular Macguffin*," Mikey cooed to the girl in his brother's arms.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't make any sense, why would all three want the same baby? I could the understand mob and mafia, if the infant was some love child between them. But the purple dragons don't have the same hierarchy as the other two, also do you think this means Hun is back?" Donnie asked<p>

"Bargaining chip, I mean they would hold the heir to the Mob and Mafia in one baby. Maybe it has nothing to do with the gangs directly, they could have been hired to do this."

"All three of Manhattan's biggest gangs aside from…" Donatello paused to rethink what he was going to say, "Just find a baby. It just doesn't add up they must be getting more then money out of it."

"We should try to find out why they would want this baby…." Leo started then he could hear Raph and Mikey not really auguring but just disagreeing. Both Donnie and Leo looked at each other, not that this was odd but what they were talking about made the two perk up in suspicion.

"Raph there are a lot of dirty cops out there, do you really think that she is going to be safe with them?"

"Oh like she's goin' be safe down here, you've read all of the baby books April has. Babies get sick really easy, and we live in an abandoned pumpin' station. She needs to takin' care 'f and we canno' do it!"

"Oh and letting the street gangs get to her is getting her took care of, Raph keeping her here is probably the best solution until everything calms down." There was a growl from Raph, but the heated discussion had ended.

Leo wanted to laugh, he had a strong feeling that Raphael was glaring daggers at the sea green turtle. Now came the decision confront Raph about this now or wait for him to bring it up. Lucky the leaf green turtle didn't have to wait long as Raph made his way over to him and Don.

"I didn't plan on bringin' her here, I had a plan to leavin' her with the police when I found her last night." Leo looked at the baby in his younger brother's arms, his eyes softened. She was so small and helpless looking, Raph, any of them completely dwarfed her.

"Can I hold her?" he asked, by the look on the red banded turtle's face he didn't expect that. His mouth hung open a little, "So can I?" Raph handed Leo the baby, red eyes looked up at him.

"She's so teeny, does Master Splinter know about her?" Don asked peering over Leo's shoulder to look at the baby.

"Why do you think he cancelled trainin' this mornin', it was so I could get her out 'f here. But with everyone lookin' fer her, I not sure what is gonna happen." Raph said rubbing the back of his neck looking down, "I still think she should be takin' back."

"Let's keep her here till night fall, that will give us time to get a full plan together. Here Don why don't to check her over," her face crinkled into one of discomfort and her mouth opened but no sound came out. "Umm, what did I do?"

"I don't think it's you Leo, she is trying cry. She's mute that is not good, crying is the only way babies communicate. If she can't cry…" She hiccupped and then again, her eyes darted around then landed on Raph. Ruby locked with amber, her lip trembled a bit then was pulled in her mouth and she sucked on it.

"Dude I think she's hungry."

"Well what can we give her," Leo asked trying to hand the girl back to Raph.

Don remembered the used bottle in the sink, 'well that mystery is solved." Grabbing and rinsing it out, 'babies like warm food.' Filling the bottle with warm water, then his chocolate brown eye darted around the counter. The bottle had formula in it, so where was the powder mix? Finding it he mixed up a bottle, "Someone needs to feed her." Don felt the bottle slip from his hand, turning to see Raph had taken it and was already feeding the girl.

"What are we going to call her, I mean she needs some sort of name." Mikey said intently watching the infant eat, "How about Kili?"

"We are not naming her, she is going back topside as soon as possible." Raph growled, "Also why would you name her after a dwarf?" Mikey just looked dejected, Leo could tell he wanted to argue about getting rid of her. In all reality Leo sympathized with Michelangelo, but he also knew what Raph was getting at. The baby was human, she deserved to be among humans but why did all the bad guys want her?

* * *

><p>"Where is it, girl?" asked an overweight man in dapper suit. "Where is the package?" The woman groaned but said nothing. "My patience is growing thin girl, where is my cure?"<p>

"Mr. Dunn, sir? Hun is here to see you." A female voice said over an intercom, Mr. Dunn looked at the pitiful woman who lay strapped to a hospital bed.

"I don't know where my child is, but it is safe from you and you're sick plans!" She venomously spat before the heart monitor went crazy, then flat lined. Mr. Dunn's tongue darted out to wet his fat blood red lips, then a cough rippled though the large man. A white handkerchief was pulled out, soon it was stained with blood.

* * *

><p>(*) Yes I'm making fun of myself; look up Macguffin if you don't understand.<p>

I never really liked TMNT: Fast Forward or BTTS, but I am using ideas from them such as Dunn and O'Neil tech. Even though it is post Turtles Forever, Hun and others are no longer mutants in this, it will be explained why.

Please Review, they make me want to write more.


End file.
